narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power of the White Snake
Kabuto Does not he possess this ? I mean, does not he have all of Oro's snake powers since he is now a part of him ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :If he does, we won't know until he uses it and as such can't list/mention him as a user.--Cerez365™ 16:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sage Mode? With the revelation of Kabuto's Dragon Sage Mode and mentioning that Orochimaru tried to master it as well, but never attained perfection... Is it possible that Orochimaru's Power of the White Snake was actually an imperfect Snake/Dragon Sage Mode? Much like how Jiraiya becomes Frog like with his incomplete Sage Mode. -Alexdhamp (talk) 19:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) It's very possible and I have actually thought that myself ... it makes sense. But unless manga states that, it's a speculation. Also this article is not correct, I don't think "Power of the White Snake" has much to do with Orochimaru's Snake form. Sasuke has absorbed Oro's soul, not body but he got these abilities--Elveonora (talk) 21:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's only incorrect if you go so far as to take the word "body" so technically. The white snake is seen as a symbol of rebirth because of its skin and whatnot. Nevertheless both accounts (through the use of a physical body and life force) are recorded in the article. If its inaccurate then there is great flaw in Orochimaru's soul retaining these abilities even when he jumps ship when his body is supposed to be the thing that has this power. It's a very grey area, to me at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) So even Sharingan would jump with his soul if he left Sasuke's body ? Also where is it said that "Power of the white snake" is result of Oro's experiments ? If I remember well, manga nor databook ever stated as such. We only know that the power is something Orochimaru had.--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Why is this not a Technique Page? Like, come on people... Permission to convert this into a technique page?-- Edit: Likewise, I also propose we list the techniques that follow under the power, as its derived techniques.-- KotoTalk Page- 01:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's not a technique but result of genetic and bodily enhancements--Elveonora (talk) 09:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Edit: Oh like Human Puppetry, or even, Event Recording? Come on. We're talking about a plethora of specialties and abilities that were given "technique" pages, that arent actual ninjutsu. You forget that. This, the one ability (unlike Regeneration Ability) that has been named and regardless of how it came to be, deserves a page, users, and techniques shown to have derived from it. That much I thought that you'd agree with Elveo. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) White Snake Sage The White Snake Sage's page states that the Power of the White Snake is conferred by the Snake Sage biting someone and injecting them with its natural energy. Where is this stated, and if it's true why is it not mentioned on this page? Arawn 999 (talk) 08:58, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :4th Databook. Feel free to add it. Munchvtec (talk) 15:33, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::How can it come from the White Snake Sage, if it was sad to be the result of Oro's experiments? Gerisama (talk) 22:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :::"cough, cough" see above topic. There was no evidence to begin with that this has anything to do with bodily experiments, just unfounded assumptions.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 03:27, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::: Huh... didn't you state in the above topic that "... it's not a technique but result of genetic and bodily enhancements", though? Arawn 999 (talk) 04:40, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think we need another translation of the sage's databook entry before we decide anything based off of it, since the only one currently available is rather vague. It says something about injecting natural energy and that "it will accept it without reservation" but doesn't clarify what "it" is and what it's accepting. (The person's body accepting Sage Mode? The sage accepting the person as a student?) The "power of the white snake" term also isn't mentioned by name, but has it ever even been used outside of that one instance in chapter 365?--BeyondRed (talk) 07:05, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Ororchimaru Page Content Shouldn't this info be mentioned in the Orochimaru's page and not have a separate page?--Aizaz Arif (talk) 14:13, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Fact Checking Alright. So we know this for sure: Orochimaru's slightly increased healing factor was referred to as 'Power of the White Snake' by Sasuke. I think this is as far as facts go, though. For some reason, it was assumed that Orochimaru's snake form and some of his snake related abilities also fall under 'power of the white snake' but I don't think that's stated anywhere. Second, there's the bit from 4th databook where it states that those bitten by White Snake Sage undergo 'snakeification' but once again, why is it assumed that this time snakeification is 'power of the white snake' Sasuke referred to in regards to healing factor? I don't think the term 'power of white snake' is used in the databook, but I may be wrong, someone should check who has it. So here is the list of assumptions: * That power of white snake entails other things besides the healing factor * the other things being Orochimaru's snake form and snake related powers * that it's a result of experiments upon himself * then suddenly that it's not the result of his experiments, but result of White Snake Sage biting him My reaction: ???--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:54, September 20, 2018 (UTC) ::On that note, there's a more recent translation of the White Snake Sage's databook profile that tells a pretty different story than the old partial translation currently referenced in his article. Going by this, rather than intentionally "snakifying" people with his bite, he simply injects them with natural energy, and if they transform into snakes (a la Naruto almost turning into a toad) he devours them.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:24, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :::More or less same thing, I just wonder what does it have to do with Power of White Snake. The majority of the article has been nothing but speculation for years. Power of White Snake was stated only in reference of Sasuke healing faster after having absorbed Orochimaru.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:18, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh I'm agreeing. My point was that there's literally nothing connecting the White Snake Sage to this "power", and going by that translation he apparently just injects you with natural energy and that's it. Unless I'm mistaken, the phrase "power of the white snake" literally only appears in that one panel where Sasuke explains why he's healing faster. There's also nothing that explicitly says Orochimaru's Body Replacement variant is something that's automatically obtained along with his power like the article currently states. For all we know, Sasuke could have learned that technique on his own and just abstains from using it due to the chakra cost.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:53, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :Yeps, that's another speculation. I'm for removal of all these speculative things.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:23, September 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Reviving this. If what Orochimaru's article says is true about him having a host body before going to Ryuchi Cave, then he already made use of the Reincarnation technique, which requires he be in that snake form. Articles need to be fixed. Munchvtec (talk) 18:50, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :::This 10000x it's either something he got from experimentation or White Sage Snake, not both.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:53, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::This article should just be deleted and have anything not mentioned elsewhere, well, mentioned elsewhere. Articles that suggest this being why he has that snake form also need to be fixed. There anything else that's incorrect? Munchvtec (talk) 19:10, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :Honestly, there's a hell-shit lotta more of incorrect things on this website, but I have since ceased to care and bother, because nothing ever comes out of the effort.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:39, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, I meant in regards to this "power." Munchvtec (talk) 19:43, March 27, 2019 (UTC)